Hidden Depths
by SlashArmadillo
Summary: On a cross country road trip Dean's in the mood for sharing, but how will Roman react to his friend's hidden depths. Disclaimer; SMUT, Slash, m/m Ambreigns, EXPLICIT - if you don't like it don't read it. I own nothing, all copyright remains where it belongs. Please review/follow/favourite Chapter fic coming soon.


**Author note: Please review if you can. I'm looking to improve so all constructive comments welcomed. AN 2; Edited because some sentences just had to be changed.**

 **Hidden Depths**

Cross country driving was a necessary evil at times but Dean and Roman had hired the biggest tour bus they could find, then Dean pissed the rest of the locker room off by refusing to share.

'We could have let a few of the guys travel with us you know.' said Roman looking round the space, eyes settling on the reclined form of his friend on the heavily padded bench seat opposite his own. 'It's plenty big enough.'

'Fuck 'em.' Dean drained his beer and reached for another. He was getting quite a nice little buzz on and feeling quite relaxed.

Roman shrugged. 'They gave up pretty quick when you said no. I was expecting more of a fight.'

Dean looked at his friend wondering if he could really be that naïve. The expression on Roman's face told him yes.

'Rome,' he said quietly, not quite believing he was opening this can of worms but just about too buzzed to care. 'They didn't argue because they think we want to be "alone".' He made the quote marks with his fingers, willing Roman to get the point.

Roman just looked confused.

'Jesus man, how can someone so smart be so dumb.' He laughed at Roman's suspicious gaze. 'Ok man ok. I'll spell it out for you. They left us alone because they think we're going to fuck. The whole locker room thinks we're fucking! Ok?'

Roman's eyes doubled in size. 'Why, why wou… Why would they think that?'

Dean drained another beer figuring if they were going there he was going to need just a little more of a buzz.

'I have a bit of a reputation.'

Roman smiled. 'You're the lunatic fringe, you're meant to be a bit wild. I've seen the way you are when we're out, I've heard your stories. You're a bit of a slut man.' He laughed as Dean made a failed attempt to look annoyed. 'But what's that got to do with us, us…'

Dean grabbed another beer for himself and threw one to Roman. 'Drink this Ro, I think you're gonna need it.' He took a deep swallow of the beer and waited for Roman to do the same before continuing.

'Not all the women in those stories were women Roman.' he noted the slight recoil of shock across the bus. 'I've got a past Ro, you know that. I've been in some "situations" you couldn't even imagine, wouldn't want to. And I've done some things I'm not proud of. But along the way I've done my fair share of _experimenting_ and I'm comfortable with who I am.'

'But, how does everyone know? How come I don't?'

'I like to fuck Rome. And not all the people I fucked turned out to be discreet. As you so astutely pointed out, I'm a bit of a slut. People talk, rumours get started, someone knows someone who knows something.' He shrugged. 'Eventually everyone knows everything. _You_ don't know because you don't listen to gossip.'

He finished his beer and grabbed another.

Oh, and Big Show caught Seth sucking my cock one night after a show.' Dean laughed. 'Took me so damned long to notice, well, let's just say _he_ got a big show _that_ night.'

Roman reached for another beer mind clearly reeling with information overload, and some disturbing mental images. He was drinking more than normal but this was turning out to be anything but a normal night.

'But why me?' he shook his head. 'I've never.'

Dean laughed harshly. 'Why you? Whaddya mean why you? Have you seen you baby? You're a god. My imagination couldn't improve on that.' He gestured in Roman's general direction realising too late how drunk he actually was. 'Roman, Ro. baby. If you gave me the word I would do things to that body that.' He stopped himself. Too much, way too much. Roman would definitely bolt now. He risked a look across the room taking care not to make eye contact. 'Say something.'

'I don't know what to say.'

Dean saw no judgement in Roman's expression, just shock and, something else. Then it hit him, Roman looked _interested_. 'Say what you feel.'

'I've never. I mean. I never even thought. I haven't.' Roman stammered, blushing furiously, trying to get his thoughts in order. Dean laughed.

'Thinking about it now though aren't you big boy.'

'No. No!' Roman tried to sound assertive but missed.

'You sure about that?' Dean laughed again and stood up, stretching cat-like and dragging his top over his head, discarding it on the bench seat behind him. 'I'm going for a shower. You get on with that not thinking.'

* * *

'Was that all a joke?' Roman asked as Dean emerged from his shower, fresh jeans unbuttoned and clearly showing the underwear beneath. Roman swallowed hard and waited.

'No'

'Any of it?'

'No'

'Not even the bit about…'

'Especially not that bit.' Dean paused, asked himself if he was really going to push this. Too late for retreat now. 'It's out there man. I've said it, you've heard it. We're friends Rome, family, and if you tell me no then we're cool. There's no problem and we don't talk about this again. But if you're not a definite no, if even a bit of you wants this.' He crashed down on the bench knees weakened by what a yes could mean.

'I've never thought about it before.' He paused, obviously embarrassed and struggling to catch up with the unexpected turn of events. 'But since you've dragged us down this path.' More beer, a longer pause.

Dean waited patiently, stretched out, the bulge in his jeans growing visibly as he watched his friend's discomfort. Damn he needed that answer to be yes.

'Since you've dragged us down this path. Am I attracted to you? Do I want you?' Roman looked down seeing Dean's eyes on him. He couldn't say it.

'Screw it' Dean rose in one smooth movement and crossed the narrow room to straddle Roman's lap. 'Let's find out.' Before Roman had a chance to react Dean kissed him. Gentle pressure, waiting for a reaction then firmer. His tongue snaked out to touch Roman's lips, begging entrance, concerned about the lack of response until he felt strong arms encircling his back and moist lips parting as tongue found tongue.'

Dean moaned into Roman's open mouth as he felt the Samoan's hardness beneath him, and again when Roman moved his hips to grind against him.

'I think we have our answer.' He said breaking the kiss and leaning down to nuzzle into Roman's neck tracing a path with his tongue, sucking and biting his way back up. Busy hands explored hair and bodies, lips found lips again in biting, teasing, probing kisses. Arms flailed as Roman's vest was discarded.

Roman moved to lay Dean on the padded bench but Dean was too quick, reversing the momentum he pushed Roman to his back and sat astride him.

'Uh uh big boy, you don't get to go on top yet. This is my show.' He leant down on one arm deftly opening Romans pants with the other and planted slow teasing kisses on his soon to be lover's mouth. He'd barely grazed the cotton covering Roman's hard cock with his palm when a hand stopped him.

'Dean stop.' Roman pushed him away and sat up.

'What's wrong baby? I can _tell_ you want this. What's holding you back.' Dean stood still, head tilted, breathing heavily.

'I, I can't let you fuck me. I'm not ready for that.' Roman faltered slightly. 'I don't know if I'll _ever_ be ready for that.' He hesitated, Dean could see the struggle for control etched on his face, the resolve when he squared his shoulders and looked deep into Dean's eyes. 'But right now. I want to fuck you 'til you scream.'

'And there I was thinking we were just making out a little. But if you insist we fuck then, ok.' Dean smirked salaciously at his friend. 'Hey, I want you to know I don't give my ass to just anybody Rome. I'm not _that_ kind of slut.' He paused and cast a lingering look over the body of his best friend, shivering slightly at the chiselled perfection before him. 'But baby, you ain't just anyone.' He stepped away, walking to the bedroom like he was limbering up for a fight. 'We'll be more comfortable in here,' he gestured for Roman to follow. 'And, I'm not much of a screamer. But I'm sure you're up to the challenge.' he paused to check Roman was following. 'I'm gonna teach you to top real good tonight. I hope you're a fast learner baby boy.'

Roman followed slowly, self-consciously, one hand holding his open fly together. Dean was sat on the edge of the large bed already stripped to boxer-briefs which did little to conceal the considerable bulge within. He motioned for Roman to stand in front of him and spoke softly sensing the other man's apprehension.

'We're going to take this real slow ok?' He waited for Roman to nod. 'I'm not going to make you do anything and I won't do anything you're not begging me for. And if you want me to stop we stop. Ok baby?' Roman nodded again and the hungry smile played over Dean's lips once more. 'Let's see what you got for me shall we?' He removed Roman's hands from his fly and gently parted the fabric, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling, encouraging Roman to step out of the redundant garments. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Roman's thick, hard cock sprang into view a few inches from his face. 'Perfect' he breathed as he stood to embrace him.

They kissed, Dean allowing Roman to grow comfortable with each new sensation, letting him get used to the feel of Dean's hands in his hair, on his back, his hips, sliding gently but firmly to knead the firm flesh of his ass.

Roman pulled away from the kiss and playfully tugged the waistband of Dean's underwear. 'No fair.' He pouted.

Dean shimmied out of them gasping slightly as Roman reached immediately for his swollen length.

'First cock that wasn't your own baby.' He laughed softly. 'How's it feel?'

Roman responded with his hands. His fingers traced lightly over the rigid flesh delighting at the soft moan from Dean. Bolder, he curled his hand around the thick shaft kneading slightly as he experimented with pressure and feel. 'You're beautiful,' he whispered as Dean pulled him into another deep kiss.

'You _are_ a fast learner.' Dean gasped, Roman's hands and the beer combining to make his head spin. He moved Roman's hand away grappling for control. 'But I've got plans that don't involve cumming all over your hand before I even get to touch you.

It was Roman's turn to laugh. He brushed a lock of hair behind Dean's ear as he leant in to whisper 'Teach me how to fuck you.'

Dean let out a low groan. This fuck just wasn't going to happen if Roman kept saying things like that. Time to take things up a notch.

'Bed baby, on your back. I wasn't kidding when I said you didn't get to go on top.' He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and knelt beside Roman on the bed, leaning in for another lingering kiss. 'Now,' he straightened up flicking open the bottle. 'Normally the guy getting fucked is going to need just a _little_ help to get ready, especially for something that size,' His lube covered fingers trailed soft lines the length of Roman's hard cock. 'but baby. I'm always ready.' Dean's expert hands got to work, caressing, stroking. Captivated by Roman's reactions he watched him curl his fingers in the blanket as he moaned at Dean's touch. He was tempted to keep going, to watch his new lover unravel at his hands but the need to feel that thick shaft inside him transcended the thought.

Without removing his hand he swung a leg over Roman's hips guiding the swollen head of that hard cock to rest against his tight hole. He rocked back a little applying a teasing pressure, not allowing Roman to enter him, savouring the slight jerk of hips in response

'Ready baby?' Dean looked for affirmation.

Roman nodded not meeting Dean's gaze, perfect teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

'Look at me Ro. If we're doing this I want you right here with me. I know it's all new baby but share it with me. Please?'

He rocked back again, harder this time, forcing himself to relax, desperate to be penetrated, filled, fucked. He moaned as their eyes locked, tight ass finally taking Roman's full length.

'You ok baby?' He ground his hips in a lazy figure eight, salacious smile forming as Roman cried out. 'You want me to stop?' He stopped moving and waited.

'No, please don't stop, please. Dean.'

'You begging me baby?'

'Yes.'

Dean couldn't hold back the soft moan, that one word sending electric sparks straight to his cock. He moved his hips, a steady rise and fall, powerful thighs effortlessly controlling the fuck. His tender walls grasped and relaxed round the thick hard cock filling him, prostate abused with every motion. Nerve endings fizzed, slow heat spreading through his groin. Roman bucked his hips beneath him. Dean, teasing, rose to avoid the thrusts sinking to grind and roll his hips. His groans mixed with Roman's cries, Roman's hands encircled his waist pushing him down, filling him with every inch, hitting every intense, delicious nerve, ragged breathing showing Dean he was close. Dean focused, desperate to hold back, relentless pressure on his prostate driving him insane.

'Cum for me Roman. I'm so close now. Look at me baby, I wanna watch while you cum.'

Roman bucked beneath him gasping and moaning, fingers digging painfully into his hips holding him still. He came apart piece by piece as Roman slammed into him, the rhythmic throbbing pulse as he came hot and deep inside Dean's tender flesh shredding the last vestiges of his control. Dean abandoned himself to ecstasy, the shattering release of his orgasm tearing a harsh cry from his throat, seemingly endless streams of cum spilling over Roman's perfect chest and stomach.

He allowed himself to be gathered into Roman's arms and lay panting, sweat and cum mingling on their tired bodies. This man would be addictive, already Dean wanted more. He tilted his head to look at his lover's face and full lips met his in a tender searching kiss.

'I'm gonna count that as a scream baby boy.' Roman murmured in his ear.

Dean shivered with desire. 'Me too baby, me too.'


End file.
